i need to name this thing
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: "I thought they were just myths!" "But what about the fact it attacked us?" "I have no clue how to answer that." "And they have Kenta!"
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is safe?" Kenta asked, shivering as he and the other legendary bladers made their way through a misty forest. He jumped as Aguma patted his shoulder.

"C'mon, Kenta!" King said, laughing. "What's there to be afraid of? Ghosts?!" He faked fear and jumped.

"Shut up, King," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya's right," Dynamis said, his rather piercing gaze staring at King, who laughed.

They walked in silence, Yuki trailing behind Gingka in the back. Tithi walked next to Dynamis, holding Chris' hand.

Sudden rustling in the trees ended the silence, sending Tithi and Kenta behind Aguma, who grabbed his launcher.

A feathery, scaly tail hung from the trees ahead. If you followed the scarred white scales across boughs, it lead to a large, feathered ruff and scaly head. It shifted, revealing one green eye and a red one. Opening its mouth to yawn, it revealed sharp, reddened fangs, and a forked tongue.

It looked over at the group and ruffled its feathers in its ruff, hissing. It quickly jumped to another tree, then a scream came from the back.

"Yuki!"Gingka called, grabbing his friend's pale hand from the sharp fangs. The creature leapt over the group, landing in a cobra like pose. It hissed and let out shrill shriek. From the green eye spurted metal, which began forming a helmet of metal. Gingka launched Pegasus, but it barely left a scratch on the shiny metal of the mask.

"Run!" Kenta said, launching Saggitario. The creature hissed as the bey hit its single bat wing, the feathered one holding onto a tree with sharp claws. Everyone ran, but Gingka, while he was running with the others, looked back to see Kenta being coiled in the snake-like creature's body. And the last thing Kenta did when he began passing out was mouth "sorry".


	2. Chapter 2

"Dynamis! Explain this!" Aguma said, giving the tall blader a glare. Dynamis sighed.

"That was an Ampithere, creature of the night."

"I thought they were just myths!" Kyoya said, growling fiercely.

"What about the fact that it attacked us?" Yuki said.

"I have no clue how to answer that."

"And they have Kenta!" Gingka said.

"Guys."

Aguma and Kyoya somehow got into a fight about what to do, Yuki was trying to calm the scared Tithi down, and Dynamis was looking for shelter.

"Guys."

King and Gingka were arguing about whether or not they should stay the night in a cave or not.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?"

CHRIS- WHY IS CAPLOCKS ON!

KING- I DON'T KNOW!

CHRIS- ESPER TURN IT OFF!

ESPER- OK!

After getting back to normal text, everyone else looked over at Chris, who had been trying to get their attention.

"Let's just get some rest before it gets too dark. We're going to be taking turns keeping watch during the night."

Dynamis had found a cave, and had set everything up, but something seemed disturbing about the only cave around.

"Duck!"

Bright yellow flames spurt forth from the deepest part of the cave, revealing a glittering scaly body with an open mouth.

"My bag!" Kyoya said, looking at the burning remains of the his stuff. "My money was in there!"

"Wut."

A large silver paw, covered in scales, came out of the cave, the rest of the body following. Strong and bulky, small wings, and seven heads, all spewing fire. It's red eyes glowed with fire like rubies.

One head leaned closer to Kyoya, blinking slowly as it closed in.

"Don't move. It can probably smell fear," Chris warned. The Hydra hissed, sitting on its haunches and then roared loudly. It quickly grabbed Kyoya, who was readying Leone.

It began charging away, roaring as it carried Kyoya off in its clutches.

Kyoya was thrown roughly into a cage, his arm breaking the fall as he hit the stone cold floor.

"Kyoya?!" a voice said, belonging to a certain summery blader.

"Y-you're alive?"

Kenta gave a small chuckle, going closer to the cage next to his. A rough bark startled the two of them.

A pitch black, three headed dog with rather large bat wings growled at the two of them, its orange eyes glowing lightly in the dim light.

The main head lunged at Kyoya, while squishing the others on the bars.

"ROSA SPOT EEVE!" a human voice said. The canine stepped away, letting a human girl step through. Her hair was a crisp white, with bright red streaks all through it. She walked slowly, her booted feet gently tapping the floor.

"I thought I said to be nice to our guests. Release them, and give them their room. You know I have special plans for them."


End file.
